Won't Say That I'm Falling
by GailTheFish
Summary: Danny/Jordan oneshot. Jordan's thoughts surrounding Danny's confession in 'The Christmas Show' and the aftermath of said confession. Set after 'Monday', rated K for the mention of Danny's past cocaine addiction. My first Studio 60 fic!


**My first Studio 60 fic, which after marathoning it once already this week and being halfway through the series a second time round, was imminent. This is a oneshot set after 'Monday', but with mentions to 'The Christmas Show' (first quote). The lyrics are from Trouble Sleeping by Corinne Bailey Rae, which she sang during her appearance in 'B-12' as the musical guest. I thought it to be incredibly relevant to Jordan's feelings at the time of that episode. Even though Danny hadn't confessed his love yet, their attraction had been clear for ages beforehand. Anyway, I love the song and it's also relevant to this fic. Hope you like it, and reviews are welcomed!**

_Could it be that I'm suffering_  
_Because I'll never give in?_  
_Won't say that I'm falling in love_  
_Tell me I don't seem myself_  
_Couldn't I blame something else?_

_"I've been married twice before and I'm a recovering cocaine addict and I know that's no woman's dream of a man, or of a father. Nonetheless, I believe I'm falling in love with you. If you wanna run, I understand, but you better get a good head start because I'm coming for you, Jordan."_

Danny had basically confessed his love for her and walked off before she had a chance to digest her sandwich or the knowledge that he had feelings for her. The words replayed themselves over and over in her head as she watched him go. Over the course of the next few hours, next few days, the conversation became stuck on repeat like a broken record, crafted into faultless recitals in her brain. The pitch-perfect clarity of his voice as he spoke to her now fluent, the desire in his eyes as his words carried him now an image engraved. No matter how many times the moment repeated itself, she still couldn't bring herself to believe it. Sure, solidity had been established between them since they met, a playfulness about their conversations was always present, and unspoken trust had developed brilliantly, but in all honesty, she never expected Danny to be interested in her. Even more so, she never expected him to declare this to her the way he did. The power which he held over her in those few seconds was unexpected and intense, stirred up a feeling she had never experienced.

_"You asked me out once, I said no. You asked me out again, I said no. You asked me out again, I said no."_

_**"**I'm sorry... I didn't mean to embarrass you."_

_"Would you please stop?"_

_"No."_

Despite being on Christmas hiatus, she couldn't escape Danny Tripp. Hearing her phone ring and seeing his name on the caller ID became firmly associated. His smooth tone became a subconscious comfort to her during her time away, although her responses were contrasting and colder than she hoped them to be. The only rational thing for her to do was repeatedly spur his advances, he was too confident in his ways and he wasn't going to make her fall so quickly for his unmitigated charm. She figured that the constant phone calls would have been all he would do, that he would get the point by now. Coming back to work and receiving thirty eight letters of recommendation from all kinds of people was not something she had wanted. People knew of his feelings towards her and hers appeared harsh in return. This wasn't something she could deal with, and the guilt of it burdened her completely. He had to finish his plans, it was becoming a cruel mind game that she was determined to win. If this was his intention, it made her even crazier than before. His hold on her was compelling; it challenged and excited her in ways she wasn't sure of. There was no way she wanted him to know this, hell, she didn't even want to admit it to herself. The words fell out of her mouth in a tone abhorred. The exasperation in her voice was to make it clear to him, he had to stop chasing. The emotions that ran through her when he told her he wouldn't, made it clear to her, she had to stop running.


End file.
